Cursed
by natashasurgirl
Summary: They were going to kill the beast terrorizing the local villagers. Or at least, that's what they thought they were doing. Instead, Prince Endymion becomes a prisoner trapped in a kingdom with a repulsive hag who calls herself Serenity. A/U Beauty and the Beast retelling


_Alright, This is a fanfic that my husband and I have written together. We plotted this story nearly a year ago and debated turning it into a book, but opted to share it here instead. It may take a while for our writing to mesh together well, but regardless we hope that you enjoy this story. I'm no longer working and have more free time to write again. We look forward to your feedback. -Natasha_

**Cursed**

**By Natasha Mortland-Conley and Yonten Bianucci**

_They were going to kill the beast terrorizing the local villagers or at least, that's what they thought they were doing. Instead, Prince Endymion becomes a prisoner trapped with a repulsive hag who calls herself Serenity. A/U_

Prologue

Everything about her was perfect. Her long, blonde hair that seemed to curl at the ends, and her gowns which appeared to never bunch together; not even once. Her skin smooth and pale like silk, not a blemish or wrinkle to be seen. Serenity was a picture of perfection, and Samuel envied her. For if it wasn't for the little details that made her her, he would have everything he wanted.

Even now, as he watched her walk into her bedroom to change for her special evening, her special day, wicked thoughts crossed his mind. To use the magic he had spent years perfecting, all by himself by the way, and to burn the door down...to frighten her, to scare her...to make her feel pain the way he had, it was a feeling he could hardly contain.

But even though he felt all those things, he couldn't carry it out.

Because actually, Samuel hated _them_.

He hated how they always had something to criticise about him or his actions, but never hers. He hated how they could never just be happy with who he was. He hated how they loved his sister more than him.

The people he hated were of course his parents, the King and Queen of Edoivia. His elder sister, Serenity had always been their pride and joy ever since the day she was born. The princess was always the center of attention, and had been all her life, even after _he_ was born.

Samuel walked past his sister's door, keeping his fists at his sides. He couldn't understand his parent's unbalanced love of their children, why he was always just second best, the number two child, the runner-up. He tried of course, but after so many years, and so many attempts to garner the attention and affection he so desperately craved from his parents, he had simply given up. Bitterness filled his heart, and Prince Samuel felt nothing but rue for Serenity.

He followed the stone walls to the staircase leading to the main hall where servants had scattered everywhere. A dozen or so servants were polishing the floors for what must have been the second or third time, for the marble looked as though it had never been walked on before. _That was a feat in itself._ Samuel thought as he half jogged down the steps, making his way to the kitchens.

When he arrived, the only person who Samuel adored like no other turned, shaking white flour off of her clothes. She reached for the rolling pin on the counter, dipped her wooden utensil into a sack of flour, and turned once more to roll out the dough in front of her. Samuel stayed at the door, watching her, his cheeks turning pink as he admired the beauty from afar.

"Am I doing this right, Lita?" Amy asked her friend, who stood next to her, washing a stone cauldron.

Lita lazily scanned Amy's work. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem even, and well, maybe I could carve flowers or some kind of design on the edges!" Amy insisted, reaching for a knife.

Lita let go of the pot, grabbing her friend's arm to stop her. Amy had always been a perfectionist since she and Lita were small children. It drove Lita mad. "It's just for a Pot Pie so it doesn't have to be even, and you carve the design after the pastry is laying over the meat and potatoes!"

Samuel chuckled to himself a little louder than he intended. The maids focused their attention on him, and he nearly shrunk back due to the unexpected attention on this specific day. But then Amy smiled at him, and her large childish eyes melted all his insecurities.

"Prince Sammy!" She exclaimed, picking up her faded skirts, and curtsying to him. Lita quickly followed her friend's example. "What brings you down here with us servants?"

"I'm hungry." Sammy answered sheepishly. He dug his hands into his pants pockets, tearing a tiny hole in the left pocket. "There's food in the kitchens."

Lita shook her head feverishly. "That will never do! You ought to ring the bell so we can bring food to you."

Sammy glared at her. He snapped, "And what would be the point of that? To be in complete isolation from everyone in this castle? At least you servants listen to whatever it is I have to say!"

Amy placed a bundle of grapes, three oranges, and a loaf of bread into her apron, ignoring the flour that powdered them. An automatic reaction on her part to Sammy's temper tantrums now a days. "Lita, I will attend to Prince Sammy. I always bother you with my lack of cooking knowledge anyhow."

Lita waved her hand in acceptance. "Very well."

...

They sat in the gardens. Sammy with his legs spread out on the ground, and one knee propping up his elbow as he held his chin in his hand. Amy lay on her stomach beside him, her head in her hands as she looked up at the clouds that puffed up and littered the sky.

"I remember when you were a little boy," Amy said, her mind wandering off to another place. "You were so small and lonely. Mama had always wanted a son, you know?"

"Of course I do. She was the only motherly figure in my life." His heart was filled with remorse as he thought of Amy's mother. She had had long blue hair like Amy's, but hers was always kept in a bun, and never undone like her daughter was prone to do at times. As one of the palace seamstresses, she was always busy make clothes for Samuel and Serenity. When she wasn't though, she would spend hours holding Amy and Samuel in her arms, reading them stories of the legendary Prince Arthur and Camelot. He would fall asleep in her arms, clutching Amy's hands as if Serenity were never his sister, and instead Amy was.

He couldn't remember how many times he had fallen out of an apple tree, breaking his arm, or would accidentally cut himself with a weapon or had fallen ill, and he would run to Amy and her mother. They were the only people who payed attention to him like he was family. The King and Queen were too busy spoiling their golden child, their beloved Serenity.

"I miss her," whispers Amy, her heart full of ache. She looks at her fingers, full of little cuts and scrapes on the tips all the way to her arms from her sewing and cleaning duties. "I think of her everyday. I remember how should would hold me in her arms and promise me she would always be there."

"It's not her fault, Amy." Sammy's voice was full of grief for Amy. He couldn't imagine her pain. All he could do was give her his hand for comfort, and hope that he could reassure her somehow. "I'll always be here for you, Amy."

"So long as you don't die when fighting in war you mean." Amy let the words spit from her mouth bitterly. "Or sell me like your father sold my mother to the neighboring kingdom when she grew old and frail."

"I'm sorry, Amy. I can never apologize enough for that. I had nothing to do with it, I swear!" The prince shrunk into a ball. Even though he knew he had nothing to do with any of the decisions his father ever made, he felt like Amy blamed him.

"Shush, Samuel. I know you hadn't." She was short with him. She didn't need to hear his explanation again. Amy had lived through it. "I know the story of how Princess Serenity had pointed out how the dress pattern sewn on was misaligned. I don't want to hear it anymore."

"I just need you to know I would never be involved in anything that would hurt you." Sammy pulled her hand into his, carefully brushing her palm with his fingertips. "I could never do that to you because…well... Amy, I'm in love with you."

The reaction he so strongly desired wasn't hers. Amy flinched her hand away, and her eyes glared up into his. "I'm sorry, Prince Samuel. I just can't feel that way for you. You look too much like your father and I can never forgive him or you for what he did to my mother."

Samuel felt an overwhelming rage of hate towards his father. First, the king had chosen a golden child and punished Sammy by creating him and ruining the perfect trio the family originally had. Then he refused to teach him the magic necessary for a royal male in the family to know, but to top it all off, his family had ruined his only chance at true love. He could see in Amy's face how she truly meant it when she said she would never forgive him for his family's decision to be rid of her mother.

"I'm alone." Samuel realized aloud. He stood up, letting a bundle of grapes fall out of his lap and onto the grass. "I have no one left to care for me."

Suddenly Sammy realized that no matter how bright the sun shined making the water reflect a perfect image of the forest above it, or how the sky was clear and sunny, and how there were festivities to be celebrated, he just couldn't be happy. He was never to attempt to be happy again, because like always, the precious Princess Serenity would find a way to destroy the very few joys he had left in his life. She just hated his happiness, and now, he found that he hated her. He wished her pain. Samuel wished to inflict the same harm upon her that she had unwittingly bestowed upon him by merely being alive long enough to overshadow him.

He bolted from the meadows. Prince Samuel ran from the rejection he had faced with Amy. The tears running down his cheeks felt so surreal. A part of him had believed that he couldn't cry anymore from the lonely nights he had spent wishing for the King and Queen's attention.

But he was wrong.

...

Mika braided her hair back a second time, using a long blue ribbon to tie it off. Her mom hadn't liked the way she had worn her hair back originally, with small daisies spread through the braid the way Mika liked. The young girl loved to show her creativity that way. She loved being different. Her mother did not.

She let her eyes wander off and enjoy the scene around her. There were wooden stands everywhere on the dirt paths and on the grass right outside the castle of Edoivia. Covering these stands were baskets of flowers, fruits, and baked goods for sale. Of course there were clothes and blankets, and handcrafted jewelry too. Herbs, vegetables, and even eggs and milk. Not to mention the hand-woven yarns and threads.

Mika gasped with surprise when a cloud of dust flew in her face. She coughed and choked on the dirt that had landed in her mouth until she was able to get control back. Her already dingy and dirty peasants dress was even more filthy than before.

"Mika, quiet down before you attract a crowd!" Her mother hissed her daughter's way, letting go of the cause of the dust; a wheelbarrow filled with handmade wooden toys. Her mother grabbed the girl by her scrawny wrist and pulled her to the side of one of their own tables filled with dolls that Mika had crafted herself. "You look revolting! I told you to make yourself presentable for once. The Princess's birthday only happens once a year and this may be your only chance to find a man suitable for my and your father's needs. You're practically an old maid!"

"Mama!" Mika protested, tearing herself from her mother's hold. She didn't understand why her mother didn't just love her for who she was, just like she loved Mika's older sister. "I want to marry for love, not for money."

"Love is for fools. If you have wealth, then you will be happy without it."

Mika shook her head. In her heart she believed that the only reason to ever marry was for love. What was the use of having money if you didn't have someone who loved you to share it with?

"Don't you shake your head at me, little girl!" Her mother didn't seem to have any sensitivity towards her feelings, and that broke Mika's heart more than anything. "You will go home, and change into the dress I laid out for you this morning. And don't you dare stain it!"

"Yes, mother." Mika obeyed her mother, and quickly too. She wanted to avoid letting her mother see the tears that began to creep in her eyes.

Mika was not yet thirteen, and somehow her mother had deemed her unmarriageable long ago. Many men had offered their hand in marriage, but her parents didn't want to give up the dowry they had saved up for her to marry. At least, not for the woodworker's or butcher's sons. Oh no. They wanted her to marry someone of higher class, or no one at all.

She was destined to be miserable, a piece of property owned by her mother until she had no resources left to give. Mika was her mother and father's prisoner. Forever.

The dirt felt soft and squishy against Mika's bare feet, like mud. It was then that she knew she was at the end of the road to the falling apart shack her family called home. She opened the door, slamming it behind her.

She slid down against the door, and asked under her breath, "Why can't she love me for who I am?"

…

"Mina, I love the dress you picked out for my birthday feast!" Princess Serenity squealed as she looked from side to side in the mirror. She loved the way the pink ribbon flowed from her back down to her sides. Serenity felt elegant and angelic with the pearls sewn underneath her bust, and the golden hoops reminding her of halos above it. The white silk poured down her body all the way to the floor, and she couldn't help but feel like a princess in her new gown.

She giggled to herself. Of course she felt like a princess. She _was_ a princess!

"I'm glad, my lady," Mina nodded politely. She lifted a silver antique hairbrush. "Would you like me to help you get your hair ready?"

"That sounds so fun!" Serenity happily slid into her bed, and opened her book, _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight._ She loved to look at the pictures rather than to read, but only Mina knew that.

"Would you prefer your usual hairstyle, Princess?" asked Mina, twirling Serenity's hair into a bun on the top left side of her head.

"You know me too well."

Princess Serenity hummed happily to herself, moving her feet from side to side as Mina placed clips with three pearls in front of two buns on the top of her head. When Mina stepped away to admire her handiwork, Serenity jumped up to rush to her vanity.

"It's perfect, Mina! I love it!"

Mina cracked a smile, rolling her eyes, and shaking her head ever so slightly at her Princess. For so long Mina had been the princess's lady in waiting. She spent her childhood years in luxury compared to the other servants. Just for looking so similar to the princess. The king took one look at Mina when she was barely four, and demanded that her father bring her to live in the kingdom and be Serenity's best friend.

She and her dad hadn't left anything or anyone behind. They had been born in poverty, stayed in poverty, and when given the opportunity, left a cave they called their humble shelter at the King's request. However, Mina knew why the king had insisted, she was finally old enough to understand now. It wasn't just to be Serenity's friend; It was to be Serenity's decoy in an attack.

The neighboring Kingdoms had been warring with theirs when Mina and Serenity were little girls. Every kingdom knew that the princess was the magical King's Achilles's heel. If they could just snatch the little golden-haired girl, they would be able to dethrone the king from his kingdom.

But none of that mattered to Mina. She loved being with the princess. She loved feeling like she had a sister. Deep in her heart Mina felt like she was a part of the family. Even if it was to the most childish princess she had ever met.

Three knocks on the door interrupted Mina's train of thought. Serenity's father emerged through the doors to the bedroom, and with a booming joyful voice he reserved for his one and only daughter, he chortled.

"How is my beautiful young lady?" He asked, opening his arms and readying his bear hug he'd given Serenity everyday since she was old enough to climb in his lap. Serenity reciprocated his affections, and allowed herself to be twirled around the room.

"Daddy, you know I'm an old maid now! Have been for a while now, actually."

"Nonsense. Any prince worthy of the only treasure in my life will love you no matter how old you are."

Serenity's cheeks turned pink, and she felt nothing but the love her father, the man who ruled over their kingdom on the mountainside with a firm hand, always reserved for her.

"May I come in yet, your majesty?" A husky voice echoed from the tall stone halls. Mina recognized the man immediately and her heart fell. Princess Serenity's suitor, Prince Andrew stood at the doors waiting for the King's permission to enter.

"So you can steal my only child away?" The king shooed the boy away. Yet Andrew stayed anyways, making Mina swoon as she tried to hide how much she adored him. The servant couldn't help herself as she admired his tall V-shaped figure, with his muscles hiding beneath the fur-lined formal wear. Ken grumbled, "I think you can wait until after the celebrations to do that."

"What about Samuel?" Serenity questioned her father, annoyed with his ignorance of her younger brother. "I realize you may not be fond of him, but he is still your son. He is my brother by your blood and by mama's."

Ken's face seemed to hollow of all emotion, his eyes becoming black and not at all like their usual chestnut tone. Serenity's breath caught, and her heart beat a little faster as she realized defending Sammy may have been a mistake. Her father was always especially cruel whenever his son was mentioned.

"Let's not ruin your special day now, Serenity." Ken resolved, squashing down his hatred for the boy he despised calling his own. "That _son _of mine will only ruin things. So, let us pretend he doesn't exist. At least, not until the runt shows himself for the feast, and hopefully not a second sooner."

…

"All hail our Princess Serenity!"

The marketplace was alive with the sounds of the villagers cheering and roaring his sister's name as Sammy tried to distract himself with mindless window shopping. Between looking at carefully tailored leather shoes and touching all the hand-woven baskets it was almost too easy. That was, until Serenity's name was yelled once more.

Eventually the prince found himself on the outskirts of the party where he could no longer hear the name Serenity. He was in the poorest region where the peasants tended to flock around each other scrounging up their gold coins. It was a feeble attempt to pull together enough money to buy food and clothing at slashed prices. His father tended to be more giving of supplies at this time of year, making everything cheaper to make and sell for this special day.

Samuel realized he wasn't sure how he ended up so far away without even a single guard watching him. It seemed that Ken wanted him to disappear, to be kidnapped or killed on this particular day, on any day really.

"It's probably true," Sammy whispered bitterly to himself, kicking the dirt of the path as he walked.

"But Mama! How could you sell it for so little?"

Sammy raised his eyes, and his breath stopped when he saw a girl dressed in a sky blue dress. Underneath the blue fabrics adorned with pastel pink ribbons was matching pink laces and silk. He admired the girl, who couldn't have been much younger...or older than him for that matter. He watched as the unnamed citizen under his rule argued with her vindictive mother.

"It was just a doll! A silly little doll that you took too long making because you love to waste your time. Time that could be used doing something useful like gardening or scrubbing the floors!"

Mika's face turned red, she tried to hold back her resentment, but she just felt so miserable. "The reason it took me a month and a half to make was because I was taking care of our home rather than working on it. If I had had more time to make dolls to sell we would have at least five tables if not more."

He turned his attention from the girl to the girl's mother. The older woman's face was thin and wrinkled, clearly a sign of old age, but if that hadn't been enough of a hint, her hair which must have once been soft and silky brown at one point was now graying and dry. She pursed her lips, and moved her hand back to slap Mika's flawless cheek.

Sammy quickly entered in on the scene, running across the small dirt path, and shoving villagers aside who protested by calling him rude or undignified. He stood between Mika and her mother, and in doing so was promptly smacked across the back of his head. Mika flinched back, squeezing one of her eyes closed as she stepped back from him.

The thunking sound against the prince's head brought Mika's mother back to reality, and when she saw Samuel standing there in his clearly regal furs, although slightly covered in flour, the bitter lady yelped.

"Mika! Look what you made me do!" She hollered over the prince's head.

Sammy whipped his head around to face the older, slightly hunched woman. He spat out in anger, "Don't you mean what you made yourself do?"

"If my witch of a daughter learned some respect I would have never raised my hand in the first place!"

Samuel scowled. He was so angry he could feel a fiery anger burning up in his stomach, moving up to his chest and into his hands. He contained his frustration in his palms, making sure not to release any energy. The results could be dire if he lost control. After all, Ken still had not trained Sammy in the ways of magic, and he was only able to teach himself very little in control.

Mika hesitantly placed her hand on the prince's shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief when his risen shoulders fell, and the tension slowly eased away. She whispered, "Thank you, whoever you are."

They didn't know he was the prince? Sammy wondered to himself in awe. Was he really so overshadowed by his big sister that peasants in his own kingdom couldn't recognize him?

He wanted to correct Mika and the woman who called herself a mom, but he saw an opportunity. Was there a chance that just for one day in his life he could escape Serenity and his family who adored her so? That he could leave his father and mother's history behind and just for once connect to someone without revealing his identity?

He had to know.

"I am rather disappointed with how appropriate you think it is to slap someone with my status, and then yell at me and your daughter for it."

"So you're wearing fancy clothes! That don't mean nothing. You could be a thief or an imposter!" Mika's mother refused to step down, pointing her finger at him and shaking it as if he were the one who had slapped her. Sammy was almost embarrassed for her.

_This lady would only dig herself deeper and deeper until she has a grave._ Sammy realized to himself.

Mika threw herself in front of her mother, realizing that the consequences for her mother could result in a beating, a jail cell, or perhaps even worse. "Please, my mother didn't mean any harm!"

"Of course she meant harm! She meant to harm you." A surprised Sammy responded, unable to comprehend or understand why Mika would defend her.

"While that may be so, isn't there anyway we can rectify the issue without punishing her?" Mika pleaded, her eyes surprisingly now full of tears, and with fear for the woman who loved to cause her emotional and physical scars. The woman she called 'Mama'.

Sammy paused, purposely cupping his chin with his palm, as if to be thinking hard when he really wasn't. He already knew what he wanted. He wanted the girl who was willing to take a chance for someone who should love her, but didn't.

"Perhaps there is one way…"

Mika jumped up at his words. "Yes! Anything you want. Anything at all!"

Samuel held his hand out to her, expecting her to reach for his.

Mika looked back at him, startled and confused. "I don't understand…?"

"I want to spend the day with you." The young prince smirked at Mika, adding, "And that is my only offer."

…

Her blue dress trailed behind her as Mika playfully ran from Sammy. He followed behind her listening to her giggling, and chuckled. "I will catch you!"

"And if you do, I will tell you my name!"

When Sammy first asked her to spend the day with him in return for not reporting her mother's behavior, she was hesitant. Why would someone who was so obviously of noble status want to give her the time of day at all? Mika had let go of her reservations though. Her mother wouldn't ruin another holiday in the kingdom for her. At least, not today.

The young man who chased her as she ran towards the marketplace had yet to reveal his name, or his status, or anything about himself. Yet, he continued to pry her for information, fishing for her name, her age, her hobbies, anything.

And so the game of tag had begun.

She felt herself losing momentum, and the overwhelming urge for water and air overcame her. Mika wasn't exactly used to running around and playing. Even as a child she was made to do all the household chores while her sister enjoyed all the finest things her mother and father had to offer.

Mika turned back to see where her chaser might be, but when she looked she only saw children dancing and reciting the lines to one of the many plays being performed in honor of the Royal family and their eldest child's birthday.

_Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,_

_And young affection gapes to be his heir;_

_That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,_

_With tender Juliet match'd, is now not fair._

_Now Romeo is beloved and loves again,_

_Alike betwitched by the charm of looks,_

_But to his foe supposed he must complain,_

_And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:_

_Being held a foe, he may not have access_

_To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;_

_And she as much in love, her means much less_

_To meet her new-beloved any where:_

_But passion lends them power, time means, to meet_

_Tempering extremities with extreme sweet._

Mika paused, watching as a group of actors exited the stage, and the man who played Romeo entered. She lost herself in the performance, as she too opened her mouth to recite the lines of her most favorite Shakespeare play.

"Gotcha!" Prince Sammy announced into her right ear, a huge smile spread across his face as he held her by her shoulders. Mika jumped, surprised, and slightly humiliated that she was caught showing her praise for what most men considered the corniest play. Sammy was unphased by her reddened cheeks. "Now tell me your name."

Mika looked into his eyes. They were green, not like emeralds she realized. That was too corny. They were green like the leaves of an unbudded rose. There was so much potential for growth in him. Somehow, she just knew, whatever he grew up to be, he would be a beautiful person.

"Mika."

Sammy brushed a finger against her cheek. It was amazing to him, just this girl's name, and his heart was beating faster than it had the first time he created a flame in his own palms. Could he truly have gotten over Amy so quickly?

Samuel leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Your name is beautiful, Mika."

Mika's stomach fluttered at his words. She didn't know the words to describe the feeling in her chest. The knotting, the excitement overflowing in her heart, and the drying of her throat. She was at a loss for words. It was only when Sammy let go of her hand and began to walk away that she cleared her throat and yelled, "Wait! It's your turn to tell me your name!"

Sammy began to slowly jog through the crowd. When he was a little bit aways he called back, "Only if you catch me first, oh lovely Mika!"

Mika stood in place, shock on her face, before his words registered and her lips curved into a pout. She reached for her skirts, pulling them up so then she could chase after him.

"Oh, just you wait! I'll get you yet!"

…

Princess Serenity stood on the balcony, watching silently as the festivities went on below her. She was certain that between the jousting tournament, exotic animals, singing, dancing, and the plays below that her kingdom was enjoying itself immensely. Well, it wouldn't be her kingdom for long. After tonight she would be living with Prince Andrew, and they were to be married within days.

Her father announced the news to her only the week before, and Serenity's heart literally stopped. It was as if her father had taken his fist and knocked the wind out of her. She wasn't ready to leave. She had so much to do, so much to make amends for.

"Little brother," She whispered to herself, sighing. The princess's deepest fear was that she would leave, and her brother would take more than the verbal abuse her father always dished out specifically for him. She wouldn't be there to defend him behind closed doors. Serenity wouldn't be able to remind her father of her affections for her baby brother, and how she wished him to be happy. How could Serenity leave knowing that her brother may never find happiness or love? Wasn't it her responsibility to take care of him?

Serenity didn't notice as Mina walked up beside her. "Princess, is everything alright?"

Mina watched the crowd just like her princess and friend had currently resigned herself to doing. Somehow, against all odds, her eyes caught Sammy's figure as he ran from the outskirts of the kingdom, and back into the main quarters.

"Oh, Mina! I feel so guilty. I never meant for Amy's mother to be sold, and I feel like my brother will never forgive me." Serenity shook her head, a tear streaming down her cheek. "He loves Amy, and it's my fault he'll never be with her."

"But Serenity, that's just gossip between the maids."

"Nearly all gossip is true. All rumors stem from some source of truth, even if it is small."

Mina's eyes followed as a girl chased her prince into the quarters. Samuel stopped, catching the girl in his arms. He buckled under the unexpected weight on his knees, falling back with the laughing maiden in his arms.

"I think he will forgive you in time, princess. Isn't that him in the quarter?" Mina pointed the boy out, before adding, "And the girl he is flirting with is not Amy."

"What?" Serenity yelped, throwing herself to the balcony rails, desperately needing to see her brother happy. When she spotted Sammy smiling and laughing with a brunette haired girl, she wiped her tears away. "So it is. Perhaps there is hope for him after all." She laughed in relief. "Come, let us meet this mysterious girl my brother has beguiled himself with."

"Gladly!" Mina joined her princess as they raced down the stairwell. It was a long way down many paths of stairs, and she wouldn't be surprised if the feast started before they made it out the front gates. Still, juicy gossip was always appreciated between her and her friends in the servants' quarters.

…

"Okay, okay, you've gotten me!" Prince Samuel laughed as Mika dug her fingers into his sides, tickling him.

"Tell me your name then!" Mika laughed back, waiting for an answer.

"My name is S-"

"Prince Samuel! There you are! I've been searching the entire kingdom to find you." A page interrupted Sammy and Mika's conversation, ignoring the irritation on Sammy's face, and Mika who was so shocked she was frozen in place. "The king and queen wish to speak with you before the feast begins."

"Thank you, now please be on your way." The prince dismissed the man, trying to hold back his irritation. It was just like everyone to ruin his good time. The first good time he'd had in ages.

"As you wish, your majesty." The man turned, and after adjusting his hat, made his way back into the kingdom.

"Y-y-you're, but no... You can't be! Why would you spend your entire evening with a dirt poor girl under your rule?"

Samuel sat them up, holding Mika in his arms. He pulled back loose strands of her braid behind her ear, and whispered, " You will never be under my rule. You will always be my equal."

"That isn't possible! You are a prince, a prince who tricked me into falling in- I mean- spending the day with you!"

"I'm a prince who someday will become king. I will be able to change the law and marry whomever I want." Sammy took a deep breath. "I love you, and as long as you promise to be with no one else, I will marry you."

Mika cocked an eyebrow at her prince, the boy who was to be her king one day. The boy who she had so easily fallen for. "And how can you be so sure that you won't fall in love with someone else?"

Sammy shook his head and chuckled. "I just do. From the moment I looked at you, I knew that I was in love."

"How? I don't understand?" Mika questioned, refusing to believe that a day this good could be true. Perhaps it was just a dream. Yes, of course! It was a fantasy she had dreamed up to escape the abuse of her mother. It just had to be.

"Mika, we may come from different worlds, but when I saw how your mother and you interacted, I realized we would be able to relate each other. We have more in common than you realize."

"But-" Sammy shushed her, placing his finger against her lips.

"Don't question it. Just know that I will come to see you again after today, but you must go home. I don't want you to meet my family yet."

" Wait!" Mika paused before building up the courage to say, "Prince Samuel, I love you too!"

Sammy kissed her forehead gently before turning her away. "Now go. I will see you soon."

…

Samuel arrived a bit late to the great hall, his mind full of thoughts of the girl he intended to marry. The feast was already set up and the partygoers were forming a line outside, barely able to contain their excitement as they awaited the horn that would signal the fall of evening and the start of the great birthday feast. He approached the dais set against the wall at the back of the hall where the royal family was to be seated. His parents were already seated, and discussing their favorite events of the day. His sister, Serenity, and her handmaiden who was practically her twin were looking at him and whispering to one another. Sammy scrunched up his forehead as he turned away. He couldn't stand Serenity or anyone associated with her. She just loved making fun of him. She loved seeing him miserable. Everyone paused when he stepped up to take his seat, and his parents turned as one to regard him with what could only be described as "tolerance".

"You're late." The king said simply, "You were told to be here well before the feast was to begin."

Samuel hung his head, he had fully expected this treatment from his father, nothing he did was ever good enough. Sammy thanked himself silently for having the insight to keep Mika away. He had completely forgotten his father's command, and his father wouldn't let him forget it.

"Sorry father, I was delayed by the crowd outside."

"Yes, yes very well." Ken waved his hand dismissively. "But now to the reason we summoned you at all."

Prince Samuel cocked his eyebrow in surprise, but hid it quickly. Did his parents not care if he was here at all, other than to speak to him as the page had mentioned? The day was just going to get worse from this point forward wasn't it?

The king continued, oblivious to his son's reaction.

"We have observed you enjoying the festival today my son, and I feel we must remind you that this is your sister's day to celebrate, not yours."

Princess Serenity gasped into her hand, but Sammy didn't notice. Before she could respond and defend her brother, Sammy was responding.

He made no attempt to hide his shock at what his father was saying to him.

"You're telling me that I should not be enjoying the festivities? That I should be standing off to the side like a common page and wait for you or mother to acknowledge me?!"

He was standing now, his voice rising with each word.

The king looked surprised that his son would raise his voice to him, and pounded his fist on the table, causing Serenity and Mina to flinch. The queen was silent and indifferent. She refused to even acknowledge her son.

"Samuel, calm yourself. This behavior is unbecoming for a prince! I am merely saying that when a member of the royal family takes part in or spectates in a festival, they attract attention. And we want all the attention today to be focused on your beautiful sister, the person this day is really about."

Sammy couldn't believe his ears, he staring open-mouthed, astonished at what his father had just said. He was expected to sit in the corner, quiet and obedient and not take attention away from his sister. His beautiful, perfect, wonderful, flawless sister. That was all he ever heard! And he was sick of it!

His mouth closed, then opened again as he was about to let his father know what he _really _thought of his sister. Suddenly, the horn signaling the start of the feast blew and drowned out anything he might have been about to say. The doors to the great hall slammed open and hundreds of guests and musicians streamed into the hall and quickly filled the long wooden benches lining the sides of each of the six enormous oak tables. The food was set, the hall was filled, and the music paused respectfully, all eyes turned to the royal dais, awaiting the blessing of the king to commence the feast.

The king took a moment to compose himself before standing. Raising his goblet in a toast he smiled and said, "Let us all raise our drinks to toast the coming of age of our beautiful princess Serenity! May the gods bless her with everything she may desire! To Serenity!"

The crowd cheered in agreement, drinks flying into the air, and the sound of feasting soon drowned out virtually everything else in the hall.

Samuel was still standing, still staring at his father in utter disbelief. The king regarded the feasting for a moment, then with a smile full of love for his daughter, he sat and began to dig into his own meal. It took him a full minute or two to realize that Sammy hadn't moved.

"Samuel, sit down. People will think that you have a speech to make or something. They should be looking at your sister, the birthday girl, not _you_."

Sammy heard these words in his head, but saw only red in his vision.

"NO!" He shouted, veins popping in his forehead, his face going red.

The musicians abruptly ceased playing, a stunned silence swept across the great hall, all eyes turned to the royal dais. Samuel did not notice, his gaze rested solely on his father as he continued.

"I am not a servant and I will not be treated like one! I have had enough of this, I am better than this and I deserve better than this! I will not allow you to treat me this way any longer!"

His father stared at him, mouth open, in complete shock. He stammered for a few seconds before being able to form words again.

"I… I… I beg your pardon Samuel?!"

Samuel ignored his father and turned his attention to his sister.

"And you! How could you be so heartless?! Letting your little brother be treated like absolute trash, for _your_ benefit, how could you sit by and just watch it happen for thirteen _years_!? I can not, and will not forgive you for that!"

Before he, his father or anyone else realized what was going on, or could do anything about it, his magical energy had gathered and Sammy was directing it all in a fit of pure rage toward his sister. Prince Sammy screamed, "Curse you, Serenity, curse your selfishness, curse your lack of compassion, curse your precious beauty!"

With that, all his power was thrust at his sister, who was helpless to stop it. Even his father, the 'great sorcerer' of the kingdom, had no chance to react once he realized what was happening.

Bright white streaks of power flew from his fingertips to encircle Serenity, lifting her into the air and expanding to envelop her in a blinding cocoon of light. She screamed, once, and the great hall erupted into a hurricane of screams, yells, and a stampede for the doors.

Samuel looked at his sister, unconscious and floating back down into her chair. He looked at his mother and father scrambling to reach her to check if she was ok. He turned and looked at the chaos and mayhem he had created in the great hall, with people trampling each-other in their fear.

He hated them. All of them. He hated what they were, but he also hated what he had just done. This wasn't him, this wasn't right. He needed to fix… whatever it was he had done to his sister.

Since he had cast his curse in a blind rage he wasn't quite sure exactly what form his curse had taken. Samuel looked at his sister over the shoulders of his parents, who were huddled over her, and was horrified at what he saw.

Her hair had turned from its once golden lustre to a dry brown straw color and her back now had a hunch to it on the right side. Her face was covered in warts and boils, and her nose had grown long and crooked.

As if sensing his stare, his parents turned as one to look at him, the looks on their faces were a mix of horror and rage. His father stood, trembling with fury, and lunged for him, screaming, "You monster! What have you done to your sister?!"

"Father… I… I don't know!" Samuel stammered as he stumbled backward, trying to stay out of his fathers reach. "I didn't mean to hurt her! I was just so angry and I… I…"

"Liar! You've always been jealous of her" Ken raised his hands, raw power glowing in his palms, and stepped towards Samuel, his face purple with rage. "You're dead to me, Monster, and you shall die here and now!"

His hand stretched out and a bolt of pure white light shot out and hit Samuel in the chest, throwing him backwards into a pillar beside the dais. He struck with a sickening crack and the air was forced from his lungs, but he had enough strength and sense to roll to the side as he slid down the pillar, dodging the second bolt as it slammed into the stone where he had been a moment ago. The pillar trembled from the impact. He scrambled to his feet, trying to put some distance between him and his father.

"Father, please stop! I'm sorry!"

But his father would not listen, his face was contorted in a mask of fury. His father raised his hands again and screamed, "Begone, wretch!"

"Father! No!"

A voice, deep and hoarse, yet feminine and familiar, called out to them, causing the king to freeze, the spell in his outstretched hands frozen along with him. Samuel and his father turned in unison towards the sound of the voice. Serenity stood, slightly hunched, bracing herself on the edge of the table, her features distorted by the curse, her voice now that of an old hag beyond her years. She had tears streaming down her face, unable to bear the sight of her father about to kill her brother.

"Please don't kill him father, he does not deserve to die!"

Unable to stand the sight of his daughter crying, and not wishing to cause a scene worse than had already been done, the king lowered his hands and dispelled the power he held, sighing.

"Very well daughter, you speak the truth, he does not deserve to die." He stepped towards his son, a venomous scowl upon his face, "He deserves to be locked up in my deepest, darkest cell and left to rot for what he has done to you."

Samuel and Serenity both gasped at this.

"Father no!" They said in unison.

But the king would not be deterred, motioning for the guards who were now ringing the dais to come forward, "Take him to the dungeon, and bring me the key when you are done."

"Daddy, please stop!" Serenity cried out, the words sounding foreign with her new voice. Ken ignored her, and her fiance just looked on disgusted at her new appearance.

Samuel managed one last pleading look towards his sister. Locking gazes with her, he mouthed, "I'm sorry." as he was dragged away by the guards.

They dragged him down to the dungeon, but to his dismay, instead of throwing him into one of the commonly used ground level cells, they continued to half carry-half drag him down into the lower dungeons, a level even he had never dared to explore. As they descended the cold, dank spiral stairs leading down into the earth, and with only the light of the torches they carried, Samuel felt a sense of dread and terror fill him, he did not want to be left alone in this dark place.

They finally reached a landing, with more stairs leading still deeper into the dark abyss that was the lower dungeon, and a single thick wooden door with a small barred window, not more than six inches square.

They opened the door using a single ornately decorated wrought iron key from the guards' belt, and unceremoniously shoved him into the cell.

It was a small one room cell with a surprisingly comfortable looking cot against the back wall, and two buckets, one for water, and one for relieving himself. He viewed the room in the brief few moments it took for the guards to push him in, and step back to push the door closed again. Hearing the heavy click of the key turning in the lock, Samuel felt as if his entire life had just been ended by that awful sound. He threw himself at the door, too dignified to stoop to screaming for help or pounding on the door, he merely grabbed the bars and sadly watched them leave.

The last thing Samuel saw was the light of the guards' torch fading as they retreated back up the stairs into the castle, and his world went dark.

_So, that's it for the prologue. Yeah, I know! The prologue! xD Darien will be entering in next chapter, but my husband is writing all of the parts with Darien. I think we did pretty good meshing this chapter together. We know that this project is going to take a while. I'll be working on my other stories too, and I know that my husband and I will be motivated by your feedback. So, if you would like us to make this story a priority, please review and let us know what you think. :) *Hugs* -Natasha_


End file.
